Tu Me Enseñaste A Amar
by Marvelin
Summary: Bueno no soy muy buena para esto... trata de q' Gaara le empieza a gustar Sakura y le propone que le de una oportunidad, la chica va a empezar a enamorarse de el pero sin nunca quitarse de la mente a Sasuke... Bueno espero le den una oportunidad! XOXO!
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: La Misión.

Sakura es una muchacha de 17 años, de tez blanca, de ojos jade y una hermosa cabellera rosa. Su cabello ahora lo llevaba por la cintura y tenia curvas bien pronunciadas. Ella es una muchacha muy fuerte y es la mejor ninja medico de Konoha, claro, después de la Quinta Hokage Tsunade.

Sakura es muy fuerte, aunque ella no creyera eso, la verdad es que tiene una fuerza monstruosa y sobre-humana.

Ella tiene muchos amigos entre ellos estaban: Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, Hinata, Sait, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee… y bueno alguna vez fue amiga de Sasuke Uchiha. Ella se acordaba de cuando los asignaron al equipo 7, las veces que iban a hacer misiones, los ratos felices que pasaban como equipo, las veces en que trataban de descubrir la cara de Kakashi y… de su partida; si, ella se acuerda perfectamente de ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, el día en que intento detener a su amado confesándole su sincero amor; pero el chico estaba cegado por la venganza y lo único que le dijo fue "Gracias" y seguido de eso la dejo inconsciente en una fría banca.

Ella todavía lo amaba y tenía la mínima esperanza de que él, algún día regresaría a la aldea y estuvieran juntos para siempre; ese siempre fue su mayor sueño.

Ya era de mañana, había una hermosa joven de cabellos rosados dormida en su cama que se despertaba poco a poco gracias a algunos rayitos de sol que se asomaban por su alcoba.

Hash… quiero seguir durmiendo –gruñía Sakura, no le gustaba levantarse tan temprano, pero era una ninja y tenía que cumplir con su deber. – Mejor me paro temprano y me meto a bañar antes que se haga más tarde y Tsunade me regañe. –

Y así lo hizo, se paro perezosamente de su cama, se restregó los ojos, se paro y se metió a bañar.

En otra parte de la aldea, estaba una mujer rubia en su oficina, estaba muy ocupada, tenía una montaña de papeles a su lado. Tsunade aprovechaba los momentos en que no estaba Shizune para sacar en una de sus gavetas un frasquito de sake para tomar.

Toc, toc, en eso tocaron la puerta haciendo que la Hokage se exaltara y escondiera rápidamente la botella de sake.

Adelante – dijo la Hokage más tranquila.

Al abrirse la puerta entraron un chico rubio muy hiperactivo, un hombre sin preocupación en el rostro y seguida de ellos entro Shizune.

¿Nos mando a llamar Hokage-sama? – pregunto un despreocupado Kakashi.

Si, les tengo una misión. Pero todavía falta a que llegue una persona.

¡¡ENSERIO VIEJA!! ¡Sí… quiero hacer una misión de rango "A" o de rango "S" ¡SI! Jeje – decía el hiperactivo de Naruto mientras la Hokage estaba furiosa.

¡¡QUE NO ME DIGAS VIEJA NARUTO!! – grito ya molesta la Godaime.

Naruto se había asustado con el comportamiento de la Hokage y decidió callarse, ya que si decía otra cosa tal vez no saliera vivo de esa.

Toc, toc, en eso sonó la puerta nuevamente.

Adelante – Ordeno la Hokage.

Hola Tsunade-sama ¿me mando a llamar? – decía Sakura entrando y viendo a sus amigos en el despacho de la Hokage.

¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!! – decía nuestro rubio amigo.

Hola Naruto. Hola Kakashi-sensei – en eso Sakura se sorprendió al ver a su sensei en el despacho de la Hokage y "Temprano"

O.O ¡AH! Sensei ¿qué hace aquí? Y ¡¡Tan temprano!!

Kakashi solo sonrió – Jeje es que me quede de ver con Naruto en Ichiraku Ramen y después de comer la Quinta-sama nos mando a llamar.

Si, y a mí me dejó esperando 2 horas – decía Naruto.

(Suspiro) como lo imagine sensei, siempre llegando tarde. Porque ya sería un milagro que llegara temprano – le dijo Sakura.

Bueno, Bueno a lo que vinimos – decía la Godaime interrumpiendo mientras los 3 ninjas tomaban posiciones serias – Sakura tu eres la mejor ninja medico de la aldea, quiero q vallas a Suna a que cures al Kazekage, al parecer está muy enfermo. – Sin poder terminar de hablar Naruto la interrumpió.

¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡Que le paso a Gaara vieja!, ¿Qué tiene, que tiene?, ¡Es… - No pudo terminar de hablar porque Sakura le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

¡¡CALLATE NARUTO!! – y Naruto con un chichón solo pudo decir.

¡Pero Sakura! –

Como decía, Sakura tú iras a ver al Kazekage y Naruto y Kakashi te van a escoltar.

Pero vieja yo quiero ver a Gaara –

No Naruto, ustedes escoltan a Sakura y luego regresan a Konoha.

Pero vieja – la Godaime con cara de que quería matar a Naruto dijo.

¡¡PERO NADA!! –

Ya furioso Naruto lo único que dijo fue – No es justo –

Saldrán hoy mismo. Tienen media hora para prepararse y estar en la entrada de la aldea

Sí – dijeron los 3 ninjas.

Pueden retirarse –

Al terminar de hablar la Hokage, los 3 ninjas fueron a sus respectivas casas a alistar sus cosas y partir a la misión.


	2. La Llegada a Sunagakure

CAPITULO 2: La llegada a Sunagakure.

Sakura había llegado a su casa, agarro su bolso para guardar lo necesario para la misión. Luego de guardar algunas cosas la peli-rosa se topo con una foto del equipo 7.

(Suspiro) – Ojala todo fuera como antes. ¿Sasuke en donde estas?, ¿Cuándo vas a volver?, ¿Por qué me dejaste? – se repetía Sakura derramando algunas lagrimas de dolor.

Cuando se había ido Sasuke, Sakura había quedado muy triste, pudo experimentar la soledad, claro que tenia a sus amigos pero ellos tenían sus vidas, tenían que hacer misiones y estaban muy ocupados.

Ella no se podía olvidar de aquel pelinegro, su primer amor, su amigo, su compañero, su todo.

Luego de un rato Sakura pudo ver en su reloj que ya era muy tarde, se seco las lágrimas que se le escaparon al recordar al Uchiha vengador.

La peli-rosa salió de su casa, no se despidió de sus padres porque ellos habían muerto en una misión. Ese día había sufrido mucho, ese día se había quedado completamente sola.

Sakura mientras caminaba por la aldea se veía acordando de los momentos felices e infelices que había pasado en la aldea. Ella no se iba para siempre pero no podía evitarlo. Luego de caminar un poco ya estaba cerca de la entrada de la aldea. Casi llegando pudo divisara una persona que de lejos le gritaba.

¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!! – gritaba Naruto de lejos mientras también movia su mano en forma de saludo.

Hola Naruto – decía Sakura al llegar.

(Suspiro) al parecer Kakashi-sensei ni ha llegado –

Bueno Sakura que esperabas, el nunca llega temprano, no se como te sorprendes. –

Si Naruto, tienes razón. Ahora quien sabe a que hora valla a llegar. –

Los dos ninjas se quedaron hablando y esperando a que llegara su sensei. Después de dos horas y media llega Kakashi muy tranquilo.

Hola – dijo como siempre sonriente y despreocupado (^//)

¿¡¡OIGA KAKASHI-SENSEIES QUE SIEMPRE TIENE QUE LLEGAR TARDE!!? – decían muy molestos Sakura y Naruto ò.ó

Jeje lo siento chicos es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida. –

No digas tontería Kakashi-sensei. –

Bueno, bueno, no te enojes Sakura y mejor vámonos ya que se esta haciendo tarde. –

¡SI SE ESTA HACIENDO TARDE ES POR SU CULPA SENSEI! –

Cálmate Naruto y mejor vámonos ya. –

Y así partieron a Sunagakure. Fue un viaje tranquilo y sin incidentes, en algunas ocasiones se reían de las tonterías que hacia Naruto.

Y así pasaron tres días, hasta que llegaron. Caminaron unas cuantas horas hasta que divisaron un gran muro y supieron que ya avían llegado.

¿Qué desean? - pregunto un ninja de la arena que vigilaba la entrada.

Yo soy Haruno Sakura, ninja medico de Konoha he venido a ver al Kazekage. –

Claro Sakura-san. Uno de nuestros ninjas la escoltaran hasta la casa donde está el Kazekage. –

Si –

Ustedes no pueden pasar. – les dijo el ninja a Naruto y Kakashi.

Bueno Sakura hasta aquí llegamos, nos vemos después. –

Si Kakashi-sensei. –

Sakura cuida bien a Gaara ¿sí? –

De acuerdo Naruto en mí. –

Naruto solo asintió y luego se alejaron. El ninja de la arena que estaba escoltando a Sakura para llevarla a donde el Kazekage. Caminaron por unos segundos por la aldea hasta que llegaron a una mansión donde el ninja dejo a Sakura.

Sakura toco la puerta, cuando salió Temari con una cara de preocupación.

Hola soy Haruno Sakura ninja medico de Konoha he venido a ver al Kazekage. –

¡Oh! Si, Sakura pasa, adelante. –

Gracias. ¿Cuáles son los síntomas que ha tenido Gaara? – le preguntaba Sakura a Temari mientras caminaban a la habitación de Gaara. No le dio tiempo de observar lo hermosa que era la casa de los hermanos porque lo más importante en ese momento era el Kazekage.

Bueno, le salió así como un tipo de salpullido y me dijo que tiene dolor de cabeza y … -

Desde ayer fiebre. – termino de decir Kankuro.

Ya en la habitación, Sakura observo más de cerca a Gaara, obsevo sus brazos y noto que tenía como salpullido, desabrocho su camisa con cuidado y observo que el salpullido había alcanzado tu pecho. Saco su termómetro y lo introdujo en la boca de Gaara quien no podía respirar bien.

38º C – dijo un tanto preocupada Sakura al ver que casi llegaba a los 40º.

Traigan agua fría y un trapo, ¡rápido! –

Kankuro y Temari bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron a la cocina para sacar y en un pote pusieron agua con hielo del refrigerador.

Mientras Sakura trataba de darle unos antibióticos a Gaara éste se resistía.

Tómatelo, te hará bien. – decía Sakura muy angustiada pero él no le hacía caso alguno, así que tuvo que ponerle un dedo en la boca para que la abriera y así darle el antibiótico.

Ah… yo… no… no… te… moles… tes… siem… pre…voy… a… ser… odiado… - decía el peli-rojo con mucha dificultad mientras sostenía la mano de la chica.

_Ya está empezando a delirar –_ pensaba Sakura, pero se acerco a su oído y le dijo con una voz suave. – no te preocupes, yo te cuidare y hare que te mejores. –

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Sakura pudo ver a Kankuro con el pote de agua y a Temari con el paño. – Pongan los aquí en la mesita de noche por favor. – decía Sakura mientras agarraba el paño que le daba Temari, lo remojo en el agua y lo puso sobre la frente del peli-rojo. Despues de cinco minutos la chica de pelo rosado retiro el paño de la frente de Gaara, lo remojo nuevamente y lo paso por sus brazos, pecho y piernas cosa que se estremeció porque estaba muy frio. Volvió a esperar cinco minutos y después coloco nuevamente el termómetro.

Bueno lo primero era bajar la temperatura y ya le di unos antibióticos ahora hay que esperar a ver si resulta, si no, tendré que inyectarle otro.

¿Estará bien? – pregunto el marionetista algo preocupado.

Si, como dije solo hay que esperar a ver a que el antibiótico funcione. – después de decir eso les regalo una cálida sonrisa a los hermanos de Gaara.

Ya había pasado máximo media hora desde que Sakura le dio la medicina a Gaara, pero todavía faltaba esperar una hora. La chica se dio cuenta que el peli-rojo se estaba despertando y se acerco a su cama a ver como se sentía.

¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto la chica mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Mejor – dijo Gaara en un tono serio y frio.

Bueno ya te bajo la fiebre, creo que vas a estar mejor. – le dijo Sakura con mucha gentileza, Gaara solo asintió y le notifico a los hermanos.

Bueno, ya se siente mejor. Voy a venir mañana a ver como sigue – la oji-jade les regalo una cálida sonrisa.

Oye Sakura, ¿Por qué no te quedas en nuestra casa? –

Hay Temari muchas gracias pero no quiero molestarlos. – le dijo Kankuro regalando una sonrisa.

No te preocupes Sakura no es ninguna molestia, no te preocupes. –

Al final Sakura acepto la invitación de los hermanos de Gaara. Temari la había llevado a su cuarto que quedaba justo en frente al de Gaara. Luego de que terminaron de comer se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su respectivo cuarto.

Sakura ya se había bañado, se puso un cómodo pijama y se acostó en la cama. La chica se puso a pensar en lo que le había pasado hoy.

Gaara se veía tan lindo… O/. /O ¡pero qué cosas estoy pensando! Digo él es el Kazekage,…bueno pero aun así no se puede negar la realidad. - y así de tanto pensar en Gaara se quedo profunda mente dormida.


	3. Un ¿Nuevo sentimiento? 1º parte

CAPITULO 3: Un ¿Nuevo sentimiento? 

1º parte

Ya se había hecho de día, en una cama de sabanas blancas yacia una linda peli-rosa durmiendo plácidamente. Pero su sueño fue interrumpido por los rayos de sol que se asomaban por el balcón de la habitación.

Sakura se fue despertando perezosamente, mientras se sentaba en la cama restregándose un ojo.

Ya es de mañana, voy a bañarme, luego voy a ver como esta Gaara-sama y luego voy a ir al hospital a ver en que puedo ayudar.- decía Sakura. Después de despertarse bien se fue a bañar, solo duro diez minutos en el baño, salió y se puso su ropa ninja.

Después de estar lista fue directo al cuarto de Gaara, antes de entrar toco la puerta esperando a que le ordenaran pasar.

Adelante.- se escucho al otro lado de la habitación y Sakura solo entro.

Buenos días Kazekage-sama, ¿Cómo se siente?- saludo la chica con respeto.

No me gusta las formalidades con gente que ya conozco. – hizo pausa y luego prosiguió.- Me duele un poco la cabeza. – decía el Kage de la arena sin nunca cambiar su tono serio.

Ah… de acuerdo, por favor quítese la camisa. –dijo la chica, Gaara asintió y se descíso de esta, la peli-rosa puso su oreja con cuidado en el pecho del chico para sentir los latidos de su corazón. Después que termino de le dijo nuevamente al peli-rojo que se podía volver a colocar su camisa; lo único que le faltaba era revisar el salpullido que tenia.

Creo que te intoxicaste con algo que comiste, me quedare una semana para ver como sigues, si mejoras daré mi trabajo por terminado. Te recomiendo que guardes reposo por unos días. Tomate estas pastillas para tu dolor de cabeza, iré al hospital a ver si puedo ayudar en algo, vendré al medio día a revisarte y darte el antibiótico que falta. –

Después de hablar con Gaara la peli-rosa salió del cuarto del chico y bajo las escaleras, luego camino por un pasillo y dio con el comedor.

Buenos días Sakura, ¿Quieres comer?- preguntaba Temari.

Buenos días Temari-san, si claro que me gustaría.- en ese momento iba entrando el hermano mayor de Gaara al comedor.

Buenos días Sakura, ¿Cómo dormiste?

Buenos días Kankuro-san, dormí bien gracias.- saludaba Sakura mientras empezaban a comer.

Y dime Sakura, ¿Cómo está Gaara?- le preguntaba Temari a algo preocupada.

Ya está mejor. Al parecer se intoxico con algo que comió y eso hizo que le diera la fiebre y el salpullido, dentro de unos días se recuperara.-

Hay que bueno que sí, porque la verdad es que el trabajo de Kazekage es muy duro.- decía el pobre de Kankuro quejándose.

Bueno gracias por la comida, iré al hospital a ver en que puedo ayudar.- le dijo Sakura a los hermanos Sabaku no mientras salía de la casa.

Mientras la peli-rosa caminaba por la aldea directo al hospital vio a unos muchachos agarrados de la mano y besándose. La chica no pudo evitar ponerse muy triste, ella se acorde de aquel pelinegro, su gran y mayor amor. Como deseaba que aquel chico regresara a la aldea para ella pudiera tratar de enamorarlo y así estuvieran juntos.

Luego de unos minutos había llegado a su destino, la verdad es que era bastante grande. La chica entro al edificio y se presento a una de las enfermeras.

Hola soy Sakura Haruno ninja medico, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

Hola Haruno-san, acompáñeme y le presento con la directora del hospital.- decía la enfermera dirigiéndola a donde la directora.

Doctora ella es Sakura Haruno una ninja medico.- dijo la enfermera.

Haruno-san, yo soy la directora de este hospital, soy Yura Hakishi.-

Doctora Yura-san, es un placer ¿En qué puedo ayudar?-

Haruno-san, sígame por favor le tengo un paciente.- dijo Yura, Sakura solo la siguió con la meta de ayudar en todo lo posible.

En otro lado de la aldea estaba cierto Kage arreglándose para ir a trabajar.

Ya me eh retrasado mucho, será mejor que me valla.- pensaba Gaara mientras se dirigía a la mesa para desayunar.

Al llegar al comedor el chico observo que sus hermanos estaban comiendo.

Gaara, ¿Y para donde crees que vas?¡tienes que guardar reposo!-dijo Temari casi como una orden.

Voy a ir a trabajar. – fue lo único que dijo el peli-rojo.

Oye Gaara no te preocupes yo iré a la oficina.- le decía su hermano mayor.

No.- dijo el peli-rojo en un tono serio mientras comía.- Ya he estado mucho tiempo sin trabajar. No puedo descuidar a mi aldea.- después de decir eso y terminar de comer el chico se paro y desapareció con una nube de arena. Dejando a Kankuro y Temari en el comedor.

Bueno será mejor que me vaya a ayudar a Gaara. Nos vemos Temari.-

Si. Yo también me voy.-

Ya era hora del almuerzo, para Sakura la hora se había pasado volando, la chica había ayudado mucho en el hospital y ya estaba un poco cansada.

Bueno debo irme, necesito revisar al Kazekage.- pensaba Sakura.- ¡Hasta luego!- se despedía la chica de la doctora.

¡hasta luego Sakura-san! ¡Gracias por tu ayuda!-

¡de nada!-

Sakura se dirigió a la casa de los Sabaku no, de hecho llego rápido. Abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras hasta quedar frente al cuarte del peli-rojo.

Toc, toc, toc.- la chica toco la puerta, como nadie la abrió decidió entrar. Al estar dentro vio que no había nadie, la peli-rosa se acero a la cama que estaba totalmente vacía.

Huele tan rico, creo que este es el aroma de Gaara… O//O…¡ah! pero que osas estoy diciendo…-/ Inner: hay no te hagas la tonta sabes que te gusta el aroma de el.-/ Sakura: O.O ¡QUE! No, no, eso es mentira.-/ Inner: ¿entonces porque te poner tan nerviosa? -/ Sakura: Ah...este…es que… yo…-/ Inner: si, si claro como digas, pero no crees que no está, si no estuviera acosado.-/ Sakura: Bueno si tienes razón.-/ Inner: yo creo que se fue a trabajar.-/ Sakura: Yo no creo.-/ Inner: ¡que si! -/ Sakura: ¡Que no!-/ Inner: ¡que si! -/Sakura: ¡hay bueno ya! Voy a ir a la torre de Kazekage a ver si está ahí-

Luego de tener una discusión con su Inner, Sakura se dirigió directo a la torre del Kazekage ver si Gaara estaba allá.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

holis de nuevo!! ^^ ... hehe bueno despues de tardarme un poquito subo el Capi Nº 3 !! voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posoble... ya que ahora comense las clases! =/

Gracias a todos por leer esta fic en proceso (que creo que es mas o menos, o no se ustedes) y me gustaria que me avisaran si encuentran algun error por ahi que se me escapo! ^^

para los Fans de Gaara-kun pueden pasar por esta pagina y registrarse! (claro, si quieren)

Muchas gracias por leer!

Hasta prontoo!!

xoxo! (^/.)

.net/


	4. Un ¿Nuevo sentimiento? 2º parte

CAPITULO 3: Un ¿Nuevo sentimiento? 

1º parte

Ya se había hecho de día, en una cama de sabanas blancas yacia una linda peli-rosa durmiendo plácidamente. Pero su sueño fue interrumpido por los rayos de sol que se asomaban por el balcón de la habitación.

Sakura se fue despertando perezosamente, mientras se sentaba en la cama restregándose un ojo.

Ya es de mañana, voy a bañarme, luego voy a ver como esta Gaara-sama y luego voy a ir al hospital a ver en que puedo ayudar.- decía Sakura. Después de despertarse bien se fue a bañar, solo duro diez minutos en el baño, salió y se puso su ropa ninja.

Después de estar lista fue directo al cuarto de Gaara, antes de entrar toco la puerta esperando a que le ordenaran pasar.

Adelante.- se escucho al otro lado de la habitación y Sakura solo entro.

Buenos días Kazekage-sama, ¿Cómo se siente?- saludo la chica con respeto.

No me gusta las formalidades con gente que ya conozco. – hizo pausa y luego prosiguió.- Me duele un poco la cabeza. – decía el Kage de la arena sin nunca cambiar su tono serio.

Ah… de acuerdo, por favor quítese la camisa. –dijo la chica, Gaara asintió y se descíso de esta, la peli-rosa puso su oreja con cuidado en el pecho del chico para sentir los latidos de su corazón. Después que termino de le dijo nuevamente al peli-rojo que se podía volver a colocar su camisa; lo único que le faltaba era revisar el salpullido que tenia.

Creo que te intoxicaste con algo que comiste, me quedare una semana para ver como sigues, si mejoras daré mi trabajo por terminado. Te recomiendo que guardes reposo por unos días. Tomate estas pastillas para tu dolor de cabeza, iré al hospital a ver si puedo ayudar en algo, vendré al medio día a revisarte y darte el antibiótico que falta. –

Después de hablar con Gaara la peli-rosa salió del cuarto del chico y bajo las escaleras, luego camino por un pasillo y dio con el comedor.

Buenos días Sakura, ¿Quieres comer?- preguntaba Temari.

Buenos días Temari-san, si claro que me gustaría.- en ese momento iba entrando el hermano mayor de Gaara al comedor.

Buenos días Sakura, ¿Cómo dormiste?

Buenos días Kankuro-san, dormí bien gracias.- saludaba Sakura mientras empezaban a comer.

Y dime Sakura, ¿Cómo está Gaara?- le preguntaba Temari a algo preocupada.

Ya está mejor. Al parecer se intoxico con algo que comió y eso hizo que le diera la fiebre y el salpullido, dentro de unos días se recuperara.-

Hay que bueno que sí, porque la verdad es que el trabajo de Kazekage es muy duro.- decía el pobre de Kankuro quejándose.

Bueno gracias por la comida, iré al hospital a ver en que puedo ayudar.- le dijo Sakura a los hermanos Sabaku no mientras salía de la casa.

Mientras la peli-rosa caminaba por la aldea directo al hospital vio a unos muchachos agarrados de la mano y besándose. La chica no pudo evitar ponerse muy triste, ella se acorde de aquel pelinegro, su gran y mayor amor. Como deseaba que aquel chico regresara a la aldea para ella pudiera tratar de enamorarlo y así estuvieran juntos.

Luego de unos minutos había llegado a su destino, la verdad es que era bastante grande. La chica entro al edificio y se presento a una de las enfermeras.

Hola soy Sakura Haruno ninja medico, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

Hola Haruno-san, acompáñeme y le presento con la directora del hospital.- decía la enfermera dirigiéndola a donde la directora.

Doctora ella es Sakura Haruno una ninja medico.- dijo la enfermera.

Haruno-san, yo soy la directora de este hospital, soy Yura Hakishi.-

Doctora Yura-san, es un placer ¿En qué puedo ayudar?-

Haruno-san, sígame por favor le tengo un paciente.- dijo Yura, Sakura solo la siguió con la meta de ayudar en todo lo posible.

En otro lado de la aldea estaba cierto Kage arreglándose para ir a trabajar.

Ya me eh retrasado mucho, será mejor que me valla.- pensaba Gaara mientras se dirigía a la mesa para desayunar.

Al llegar al comedor el chico observo que sus hermanos estaban comiendo.

Gaara, ¿Y para donde crees que vas?¡tienes que guardar reposo!-dijo Temari casi como una orden.

Voy a ir a trabajar. – fue lo único que dijo el peli-rojo.

Oye Gaara no te preocupes yo iré a la oficina.- le decía su hermano mayor.

No.- dijo el peli-rojo en un tono serio mientras comía.- Ya he estado mucho tiempo sin trabajar. No puedo descuidar a mi aldea.- después de decir eso y terminar de comer el chico se paro y desapareció con una nube de arena. Dejando a Kankuro y Temari en el comedor.

Bueno será mejor que me vaya a ayudar a Gaara. Nos vemos Temari.-

Si. Yo también me voy.-

Ya era hora del almuerzo, para Sakura la hora se había pasado volando, la chica había ayudado mucho en el hospital y ya estaba un poco cansada.

Bueno debo irme, necesito revisar al Kazekage.- pensaba Sakura.- ¡Hasta luego!- se despedía la chica de la doctora.

¡hasta luego Sakura-san! ¡Gracias por tu ayuda!-

¡de nada!-

Sakura se dirigió a la casa de los Sabaku no, de hecho llego rápido. Abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras hasta quedar frente al cuarte del peli-rojo.

Toc, toc, toc.- la chica toco la puerta, como nadie la abrió decidió entrar. Al estar dentro vio que no había nadie, la peli-rosa se acero a la cama que estaba totalmente vacía.

Huele tan rico, creo que este es el aroma de Gaara… O//O…¡ah! pero que osas estoy diciendo…-/ Inner: hay no te hagas la tonta sabes que te gusta el aroma de el.-/ Sakura: O.O ¡QUE! No, no, eso es mentira.-/ Inner: ¿entonces porque te poner tan nerviosa? -/ Sakura: Ah...este…es que… yo…-/ Inner: si, si claro como digas, pero no crees que no está, si no estuviera acosado.-/ Sakura: Bueno si tienes razón.-/ Inner: yo creo que se fue a trabajar.-/ Sakura: Yo no creo.-/ Inner: ¡que si! -/ Sakura: ¡Que no!-/ Inner: ¡que si! -/Sakura: ¡hay bueno ya! Voy a ir a la torre de Kazekage a ver si está ahí-

Luego de tener una discusión con su Inner, Sakura se dirigió directo a la torre del Kazekage ver si Gaara estaba allá.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

holis de nuevo!! ^^ ... hehe bueno despues de tardarme un poquito subo el Capi Nº 3 !! voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posoble... ya que ahora comense las clases! =/

Gracias a todos por leer esta fic en proceso (que creo que es mas o menos, o no se ustedes) y me gustaria que me avisaran si encuentran algun error por ahi que se me escapo! ^^

para los Fans de Gaara-kun pueden pasar por esta pagina y registrarse! (claro, si quieren)

Muchas gracias por leer!

Hasta prontoo!!

xoxo! (^/.)

.net/


	5. CAPITULO 5: De regreso a Konoha

CAPITULO 5: De regreso a Konoha.

Y así paso una semana, Sakura revisaba todos los días a Gaara, en las mañana y en las tardes. El peli-rojo ya estaba totalmente curado, ya no necesitaba que Sakura lo revisara, así que mandaron un mensaje a Konoha para que enviaran a los ninjas que habían llevado a la peli-rosa a Suna, para llevarla de regreso a casa ya que su misión estaba completa.

Y así fue, después de esperar tres días habían llegado los mismos ninjas que llevaron a Sakura.

El Kazekage, sus hermanos y Sakura estaban en la entrada de suna esperando a los ninjas. Y en efecto, a lo lejos se podían ver que venían dos personas que se acercaban.

¡SAKURA-CHAN! –gritaba el ninja hiperactivo de Konoha mientras se acercaban rápidamente.

¡Hola Naruto, Kakashi-sensei! ¿Cómo están? –pregunto contenta la peli-rosa al ver a sus amigos.

Estamos bien Sakura y ¿tú como estas? –

Bien gracias Naruto. –

(^/.) Hola Sakura, yo también estoy muy bien. –le decía Kakashi mostrando su ojito feliz.

Mientras Sakura hablaba con Kakashi Naruto aprovechó de acercarse a Gaara y sus hermanos para saludarlos.

Uzumaki Naruto. –dijo el peli-rojo en su típico tono serio.

Gaara. –le dijo el chico rubio eh hicieron un apretón de manos.

Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo estás? –lo saludo Kankuro.

Bien chicos y ¿Ustedes? –

Bien, muchas gracias Naruto. –le decía temari regalándole una sonrisa.

Bueno chicos, ya es hora de irnos. Ya se esta haciendo tarde. – les decía Kakashi.

Hi. –decían Naruto y Sakura.

Hasta pronto. –se despidió Kankuro.

¡Cuídate mucho Sakura! –le gritaba Temari.

Está bien, ¡igual tu! –

¡Adiós! –gritaban Naruto y Sakura mientras se alejaban.

Luego de haberse ido los ninjas de Konoha, Gaara se sentía extraño, se sentía algo triste; Lo único que no sabía era el ¿Por qué?, ¿será que era por la peli-rosa? No, no podía ser eso, el no podría sentir tal cosa por ella.


	6. CAPITULO 6: La Noticia

CAPITULO 6: La Noticia.

Sakura, Kakashi y Naruto ya llevaban dos días caminando desde que partieron de Suna. No habían parado en todo el camino así que Kakashi decidió descansar un rato.

Bien Sakura, ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntaba Kakashi.

Bien Kakashi-sensei, fue todo muy sencillo. – respondió la chica regalándole una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

Oye Sakura, ¿Qué tenía Gaara? –le pregunto Naruto algo intrigado ya que cuando le asignaron la misión la vieja…digo Tsunade-sama no explico con detalles lo que tenia.

Tenía una intoxicación, nada grave solo había comidos algo que no le cayó bien. –le respondió la chica como si nada. Luego de decir eso Sakura se quedo pensativa cosa que Kakashi y no pasaron desapercibido. -¿Por qué me habrá gustado su olor? –/ Inner: pues por algo debe ser.- / Sakura: ¿a qué te refieres? –/ Inner: ¿No será que nos gustas? -/ Sakura: O//O ¡¿Qué?! No, no eso no puede ser, a mi me gusta Sasuke yo lo amo. -/ Inner: Y ¿Crees que nuestro Sasuke regrese? -/ Sakura: Estoy segura que sí. -/ Inner: espero que no te equivoques, porque no quiero quedarme sola… otra vez. -/ Sakura: …

Sakura, ¿Te pasa algo? –le pregunto Naruto algo preocupado.

¡ah!... ¿Qué?... ¿Dijiste algo? –

Si, te pregunte si te sentías bien. –

¡ah! Si Jeje claro que si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

Es solo que cuando me dijiste que Gaara se encontraba bien te quedaste callada. –Naruto no era el más inteligente del mundo que se diga pero él pensaba o mejor dicho se imagino que su amiga le escondía algo.

Ah… si, es solo que me puse a pensar si Sasuke regresara por fin algún día, eso es todo. –al decir eso el rostro de Sakura había cambiado a suma tristeza.

Naruto se acerco a ella y la abrazó –No te preocupes, yo te hice una promesa… y la voy a cumplir. –le dicho el rubia a su amiga regalándole una cálida sonrisa para tratar de reconfortarla.

Bueno, bueno ya descansamos mucho, solo nos falta un poco para llegar a la aldea. Andando. –dicho esto, dos chicos asintieron y siguieron a su maestro. Después de mínimo 4 horas saltando de árbol en árbol por fin los tres ninjas divisaron unas grandes puertas de la aldea.

Después de que llegaran y caminaran por la aldea se dirigieron a la torre de la Hokage. Después de unos minutos los 3 ninjas se encontraban frente a la puerta de la oficina de la Godaime y sin más espera decidieron tocar.

Adelante. –se escucho decir a alguien del otro lado.

Buenas, Tsunade-sama, ya regresamos. –le decía Kakashi sonriéndole (^/.) mientras entraban.

Bien, Sakura ¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntaba la Godaime a su alumna.

Bien Tsunade-sama. -

¿Qué es lo que tenía el Kazekage? –

Solo tenía una intoxicación, debió de haber comido algo que le cayó mal. –

Bien. Ahora vallase a sus casas y descansen bien. –

Hi. –respondieron los ninjas.

Los dos compañeros de Sakura y ella salieron de la torre de la Hokage, luego de despedirse cada uno tomo un rumbo distinto y se dirigió a su respectivos hogares.

Cuando la peli-rosa ya había llegado a su casa y estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta escucho que alguien la llamaba.

¡Hola Sakura-chan! –y en efecto la llamaba una de sus mejoras amigas, la chica tímida de cabellos negro azulado y ojos perla.

Ah… ¡ah! ¡Hola Hinata-chan!, ¿Cómo estás? – la saludaba Sakura con una gran sonrisa y muy feliz de ver a su amiga.

Bien, me preguntaba si podía contarte algo, claro si no estás muy cansada. –le preguntaba la chica Hyuga jugando con sus dedos y cabiz-baja.

Claro que si Hinata-chan, por favor pasa. –le dijo amablemente Sakura a las chica dándole paso para que esta entrara y se sentara en el sofá. - ¿Quieres que prepare un té? –

No, no Sakura… estoy bien gracias. –

Ah bueno…, y haber que pasa Hinata-chan ¿Hay algún problema? –

Bu… bueno… tu sabes que… Naruto y yo… hemos sido novios por tres meses ¿verdad? –

Ah… si es verdad… y ¿Qué pasa con eso?... ¡AH! No me digas que Naruto te está engañando con alguien porque yo misma lo mato. – decía Sakura mientras tenía un puño en la mano.

No… no es eso… - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la oji-perla ya que su amiga la interrumpió.

¡no me digas que Hiashi-san no quiere que Naruto y tu sigan siendo novios! –

No… no, eso tampoco es… -

¿A no?... ¿Entonces qué es? –la peli-rosa no soportaba la intriga.

Es que… bueno… ya desde hace un mes y medio que me siento mal… tengo nauseas y mucho apetito… -le decía Hinata un poco sonrojada, le daba un poco de vergüenza hablar de eso

Y… ¿No has visto a ver a Tsunade-sama? –le pregunto Sakura.

No… no porque pensé que… que se me iba a pasar… pero cuando me di cuenta que… no me bajaba el periodo… -la pobre de Hinata no podía continuar le deba pena hablar sobre eso.

¿No me digas que…?

Creo que… que… estoy embarazada. –Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, no lo podía creer.

¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!

* * *

Buee'h un poco corto.. (en realidad si esta muy corto -.-') .. si, si, bueno... lo admito, pero es que no tengo casi tiempo para ponerlo mas largo.. despues del primer lapso .. uff estoy super cansada, y lo malo es que ya van a comenzar las clses OTRA vez!! T.T ... sniiff .. quisiera q' no fuera asi!! . pero bue'h!! q' se hacee!! =D ..

Espero les guste mi histori, me disculpan si los capis son muy cortos .. =S .. es que los escribo en un cuaderno y luego lo paso a la PC .. y como ven, en la PC quedan super ortos!! x( .. pero gracias a los que dejas comen's y a los que leen!! Mañana subo el capi que sigue!! ^^ ..

Recuerden .. _"Si dejan un comen't haran feliz a la escritora y a su Fic!" =D_


	7. CAPITULO 7: La Llegada De Los Ninjas De

CAPITULO 7: La Llegada De Los Ninjas De La Arena.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver la reacción de la peli-rosa, sinceramente ella pensó que iba a estar feliz por su amiga.

¡AH! ¡Hinata-chan qué emoción! ¿y no le piensas decir nada a Naruto? –le dijo la oji-jade, definitivamente Hinata estaba más que sorprendida.

Ah…este…bueno…no se –decía Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡CLARO QUE LE TIENES QUE DECIR! –

Ah…si…este…pero…no se…como… -le decía la peli-azul a su amiga, parecía muy triste y a la vez preocupada.

Bueno que tal si le dices que se encuentren en algún lugar romántico, y ahí le dices, eh ¿Qué te parece? –al parecer Sakura estaba muy emocionada y mejor amigo ya iba a ser para y eso que ni siquiera era Hokage todavía.

Ah…si pero ¿Dónde? –

Ah… bueno déjame ver…mmm… -con un dedo sobre sus labios la peli-rosa trataba de pensar en algún lugar apropiado. - ¡AH YA SE! ¡qué tal si se encuentran en ese parque donde hay un enorme árbol de cerezos! –

Ah bueno… creo que está bien. –le dijo tímidamente la peli-azul.

¡Listo! Mañana me encuentro con Naruto y le digo que se vean allí a las 7:00pm ¿Te parece? –

Si, gracias Sakura-chan. –

Hehe, no tienes porque agradecerme nada, somos amigas ¿no? –

Si… bueno Sakura-chan gracias por escucharme, mejor me voy ya se está habiendo muy tarde. –

Si, está bien. Cuídate mucho. –

Tu también Sakura-chan, nos vemos mañana. –

¡Sí, que duermas bien! – le gritaba Sakura a su amiga mientras le veía alejarse.

Luego de que Hinata se fuera a su casa, Sakura subió a su cuarto dispuesta a descansar. Se puso un cómodo pijama para irse a dormir, y en una milésima de segundo sin darse cuenta le vino a la mente – _su olor – _pensó sobre eso y en sus labios se le pudo notar una sonrisa, pero… - _¿Por qué? –_esa era la pregunta que la atormentaba y entre tanto darle vueltas a la incógnita se quedo dormida.

ya era de mañana y Sakura se despertó muy temprano, se metió a bañar, al terminar se puso su ropa ninja y bajó a la cocina dispuesta a preparar algo para comer.

_No tengo mucha hambre así que me preparare un cereal. –_ se decía para sí la peli-rosa.

Después de comer, Sakura salió de su casa, iba camino a Ichiraku en busca de su rubio amigo. Caminó por unos cuantos minutos y ya había llegado, entro y como suponía ahí estaba Naruto con 18 platos de Ramen a su lado.

Hola Naruto. –lo saludo Sakura con una sonrisa.

¡¡HOLA SAKURA-CHAN!!¿Cómo estás?

Bien, ¿y tu Naruto? –

Oye Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? –le pregunto el chico rubio.

¡ah!... es que Hinata-chan quiere hablar contigo hoy a las 7:00pm. –

¿Qué?... ah sí está bien y ¿en dónde? –le pregunto a su amiga intrigado para que quería su novia hablar con él.

En el parque donde está el enorme árbol de cerezos. ¿Sabes cuan es?-

Ah… si, si Jeje… pero… ¿Para qué será? –

Seguro que tiene algo muy importante que decirte. – (^^)

Sakura-san, la Hokage quiere verla en su oficina. –le dijo un cazador ANBU que acababa de llegar buscando a Sakura por orden de la Quinta.

Si, voy en seguida. Nos vemos Naruto. ¡AH! Antes de que se me olvide, ni que se te ocurra faltar al encuentro con Hinata-chan, porque si no (tronándose los dedos) te las veras conmigo personalmente. –

Eh…eh…si…si…está bien… no te… preocupes. –le respondió Naruto tragando saliva, él sabía lo que le iba a esperar si no se presentaba a su encuentro.

Mientras tanto Sakura se dirigió a la torre Hokage ya que su maestra la estaba llamando, mas le valía no hacerla esperar. Luego de saltar de tejado en tejado por la aldea, ya se encontraba delante de la puerta de la oficina de su maestra.

Toc, toc, toc. –

Adelante –dijo una voz dentro de la oficina. Al entrar Sakura se percato de que ahí también estaban los tres hermanos de la aldea de la arena.

¿Me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama? –

Si Sakura, veras Shikamaru era el encargado de llevar al Kazekage-sama y sus hermanos a su respectiva posada mientras se quedan aquí. –se detuvo por un momento y luego prosiguió. – Pero Shikamaru tuvo una misión de último momento y tuvo que irse. Y como estas libre quiero que los acompañes a su posada.

Si Tsunade-sama, como ordene. –

Síganme por favor. –les dijo Sakura, los hermanos solo la siguieron.

Después de salir de la torre, los cuatro ninjas caminaban en silencio hasta que Temari decidió romperlo.

Y Bien Sakura, ¿Cómo has estado? –

Ah… bien Temari-san ¿y tú? –

Bien, por suerte. –le dijo la chica de las cuatro coletas sonriéndole.

Oye Temari, disculpa si es un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero ¿ que hacen en la aldea? –

Ah bueno, como ya sabes Gaara es el Kazekage y tiene que arreglar unas cuantas cosas sobre los exámenes Chuunin. –

Después de hablar y caminar por un rato ya habían llegado a la posada donde se hospedarían los Shinobis de la Arena.

Bueno ya llegamos, que descansen bien. Nos vemos. –dicho esto la peli-rosa se retiro para que los hermanos se acomodaran.

* * *

Holaa!! hehe bueno como prometí aqui es siguiente capi!!

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic. =D

Recuerden .. _"Si dejan un comen't haran feliz a la escritora y a su Fic!" =D_

Feliz año!!


End file.
